


Choreophilia

by silverserpent



Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: Back again and with the letter C.Choreophilia -  The condition of being sexually aroused when dancing.Chuck has never danced and is uncomfortable.  Raleigh loves dancing.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Choreophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all - I apologize for not updating weekly like I planned. My laptop went kaput literally three days after the letter B story and it took a while for me to get the motivation to purchase a laptop and attempt to recover the files I had lost. 
> 
> This story is a bit more innocent and replaced a different sexual kink that started with a C, and therefore had to be written from scratch. I'll have a note about the other story at the end. Anyways I hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Choreophilia - The condition of being sexually aroused when dancing.

Chuck grumbled as he caught the eye of the server and motioned to the empty bucket of ice before him. The music was loud here and he wasn’t interested in the thumping base or loud electronic music that pulsed around him. He never really understood clubbing, though growing up in military compounds may in fact had been the cause of that. It was not something that he appreciated as a fun activity to do. 

He barely acknowledge the server as she came and left the new bucket of iced beers and he took a fraction of a second to feel slightly bad about that, but he really was not comfortable in public. He was a well known figure, being that the media had loved to spout his post-battle rants on television, not that he had shied from the cameras either, and being at this dance club or rave scene or whatever they called it, had him on edge. 

He could be doing other things! Not that he really had any hobbies. Scraping jaeger metal parts and designing new jaeger tech were his usual activities, but no that couldn’t be all he had. He popped another beer and took a large swig trying to route through his thoughts even more on the topic. He had been watching movies, mainly because of Raleigh of course. They were turning out to be quite good mates after the breech was closed, but movie marathons had been Raleigh’s idea since Chuck hadn’t really been able to do much for the first few months after his capsule ride to safety. So maybe that didn’t count as a hobby of his. He had made himself the keeper of Raleigh who had a tendency not to sleep or eat when left to his own devices. Some people thought that years of starving on rations would make you into a glutton that had you inhaling as much food as possible, but the opposite was the issue. He would likely have nutrition issues the rest of his life between the shrunken stomach and ingrained habit of ignoring hungry signals.

So Chuck made it a habit of watching what the bloke ate, when he looked tired or stressed, or when he seemed generally not his easy going self and then Chuck would try and step in to fix it. 

Fixing Raleigh? Could that be a hobby?

Chuck snorted at himself and set the beer down on the table in front of him between the two leather couches. He was clearly drunk and should take a bit of a break.

The private balcony with views of the pulsing mass of bodies below had been his sanctuary thus far, hiding from the dance floor. Tendo had reserved a V.I.P package for the heroes and techs to go out in Hong Kong and the place was indeed very swanky, but Chuck had yet to venture from the safety of the private lounge. Getting up and wandering to the railing he looked over the masses and was able to pick out pretty quickly the blonde hair of Raleigh and slim figure of Mako dancing with each along with some of the technicians from base that had come along. Chuck kept scanning the room, but continuously came back to watching the movement of Raleigh down below.

“You heading down soon?” Chuck jumped at the closeness to his ear. He hadn’t heard Tendo sneak up, but Elvis was smirking with his trademark ‘I know things you don’t know’ grin. Chuck shrugged and looked away from the dance floor feeling strangely alone despite the mass of bodies below and Tendo standing there next to him. This was not how he had foreseen the evening going, when Raleigh and Mako had come bounding into the cafeteria at lunch. He thought it would be like a dive bar night where they hung out together in a low-key space.

He was out of his depth.

He turned and picked up his beer drinking it down and was about to sit on the couch again to reflect on what kind of a world hero didn’t have any bloody hobbies when Tendo caught his elbow, “Come on brother, liquid courage then we join them.” He gestured to the hard liquor bar that was on ice. Tendo had never called him brother before. It seemed to be an endearment that he always had reserved for Raleigh. But a warmth bloomed in his chest at the affectionate nickname, so Chuck nodded his assent and followed Tendo, taking one of the two double whiskey shots he poured out.

“To living.” Tendo said simply holding up his shot glass. 

Chuck inhaled and exhaled, determined that he was going to join in, and he clinked his shot with Tendo’s echoing, “To living.” and downed the shot. It burned like he knew it would, but there was no time to waste as Tendo nudged him with his shoulder and towards the door that would lead down to the dance floor.

The music was louder down here and the throng of people were pressed in fairly tight. Dancing and rejoicing and drunkenly celebrating. Not being able to see from the birds-eye view of before, Chuck followed Tendo in the vague direction that the group had been dancing in, occasionally being nudged or jostled by people as they moved through the crowd. Despite the booze that was meant to relax him Chuck felt himself tensing up with the press of strangers. It wasn’t a position that he enjoyed being in. 

Soon enough cheers of joy emanated as he and Tendo were welcomed into the dancing bubble of the dome personnel that were wildly dancing to the heavy beat that filled the club. Chuck smiled at the grinning faces of the technicians who were happy that he had joined them. Tendo started dancing near them in a way clearly denoting that he had danced many times before and Chuck felt himself stiffen up further as he awkwardly stood there not really sure what to do. He had never danced before. It wasn’t a thing he had learned between pilot training and the crushing pressure of being humanity’s last hope. 

He looked to the left and Raleigh and Mako were dancing so fluidly, clearly the drift was in play between them and Chuck just watched mesmerized as they stayed inches apart, but could match each hip swivel and arm movement. He must have been standing and staring for too long as Tendo appeared in front of him bouncing and grinning grabbing his hand to try and get him to the wiggle a bit. Chuck shook himself out of his daze and bobbed his head a bit as he tried to loosen up. 

Tendo kind of rolled his eyes and tugged him to the other pilots, knowing he would be more comfortable. Mako noticed his arrival and she smiled wide and joyfully, flinging he arms around Chuck for joining them on the dance floor. He returned the quick embrace feeling slightly more grounded and felt the quick press of her lips against his cheek where she lightly kissed, before she turned to begin dancing with Tendo. Raleigh had a similar high watt smile on his face, but kept dancing where he was, his eyes remained fixed on Chuck between his long blinks. 

Chuck’s mouth went dry. He had never seen Raleigh this free and seemingly happy. Maybe when the war officially but he had been out for the count, unconscious in the medical bay. Raleigh danced closer to him as if being reeled in, each smooth motion drawing him closer. Chuck stood still and realized that despite how much he had drank he was still too sober for this. He turned to leave when Raleigh’s hand darted out and caught his bicep pulling him back.

Raleigh leaned in close to talk into his ear, “Where are you going?” he asked. And Chuck felt a thrilling rush spike though him and a flush rise to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat from the numerous bodies on the dance floor. He was rooted to the spot.

Raleigh kept swaying to the beat and Chuck felt the heat emanating off of him in the gap between their bodies and swallowed thickly feeling like his tongue had grown to big to fit in his mouth. He stammered out much more loudly then he had been meaning too, “I don’t belong here Raleigh.”

Raleigh pulled back standing still and frowning, though it was his lack of dancing that triggered Chuck’s guilt more then anything. Raleigh gripped his shoulders and pulled him in half yelling at him “Of course you belong here!” Chuck was startled at the force of insistence in those blue eyes and he nodded, which made Raleigh happy enough as he pulled back and began his dancing again. 

Chuck tried shifting his weight from side to side and bobbing his head in a pale imitation of the throng in the club and while Raleigh wasn’t mocking him he did have a puzzled look as he watched Chuck not relax at all and try to loosen up at the same time. Chuck growled not enjoying the feeling of embarrassment that flooded him and leaned in closer to Raleigh and yelled, “I’ve never done this before! I don’t know how to dance!”

Realization crossed Raleigh’s face as Chuck pulled back putting distance between them and where most people’s faces would hold pity Raleigh’s seemed to have understanding. He stopped moving and mouthed ‘Follow me’ at him and started stepping side to side on the beat. 

Chuck zeroed in and watched him with laser focus of someone who was used to being given an order and determined to execute it to perfection. Stepping side to side. It felt better then just standing there and when Raleigh motioned for him to watch his shoulders, Chuck was able to imitate the shoulder dip into each side to side motion. His martial arts training allowed him to pick it up relatively quickly.

When Raleigh let his finger tips land on the front of his hips to direct Chuck’s attention there as he began to swivel them to the music Chuck’s brain kind of short circuited and was derailed from his military precision execution and froze up again. Raleigh was visibly hard in his jeans and Chuck couldn’t process that information, but he felt a deep curl in his groin that was familiar enough to him.

Raleigh tilted his head and closed the distance gently placing his hands on Chuck’s hips and leaned in saying, “It’s easy Chuck just swivel.” Chuck was alarmingly aware of Raleigh's breath on his neck his and the goosebumps that rose there under the slight attention. 

He tried to relax and sway the way Raleigh was guiding him, but every pressure and touch of those hands to his hips had him both on fire and uncoordinated. He felt more drunk with each finger tips press then the alcohol had done for him all night.

He glanced up from under his brows at Raleigh’s handsome face as he pulled back to watch how Chuck was moving, Chuck zeroed in on Raleigh’s mouth as he said, “You have to feel it.”

Chuck felt it. Something in him snapped and he dived forward pressing his lips to Raleigh’s tantalizing ones in front of him. It wasn’t cute or coordinated, but Chuck felt an elated bubble of ‘yes fuck yes’ rupture out of his tense frame. Raleigh pulled back suddenly and Chuck felt a jolt in his chest thinking he had just fucked up.

But when he opened his eyes to meet Raleigh’s, whatever his face showed must have satisfied Gypsy’s pilot as he grinned and leaned forward capturing Chuck’s mouth and devouring it. The moan of pleasure that exited rumbled in his chest and he felt Raleigh smile into the kiss. Raleigh pulled their hips together and Chuck couldn’t help it when his instinct took over and he tried to fully rub himself against Raleigh.

But mischievous teacher that he was Raleigh pulled back and said in his ear, “Easy there. Feel the music. Go with the beat.” 

Raleigh swiveled with each beat swell and Chuck just had to relax enough to be guided by the blonde man. Mako caught Chuck’s eye over Raleigh’s shoulder and he couldn’t help the fluttering excitement when she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. With each grind of Raleigh’s hard dick against his quickly hardening one and Chuck finally feeling the movement in rhythm and leaned forward to capture Raleigh’s lips again.

His heart hammered and he felt every pulsed beat in his veins. It was exhilarating. When Raleigh pulled back laughing Chuck responded in kind. Raleigh intertwined his finger’s with Chuck’s and tugged him through the crowd occasionally lifting their linked arms and spinning for the fun of it. Chuck was surprised that no one seemed to be paying attention to such a marvelous display of grace and motion. He was fixated on it. 

Chuck followed Raleigh up the stairs closely to their private V.I.P area and was very happy to see no one else was there. Raleigh laughed and popped a beer drinking it down without a care and kept swaying to the beat. The lights from dance area silhouetted the gorgeous idiot and Chuck realized.

Fuck. Taking care of him wasn’t a hobby. He wanted Raleigh. 

Chuck was the idiot. He had been hanging with him near constantly and making sure he ate, getting him to PT appointments, and occasionally cuddling up next to him for movie nights. Holy fuck. 

Chuck popped a beer and began draining the whole thing just trying to wrap his mind around the situation. It had been going on for months.

Raleigh had wandered up to him and placed his hands on Chuck’s shoulder swaying to the beat. Chuck met his eyes and put down his beer bottle and settled his hands on Raleigh’s hips. “Where were we?” Raleigh said. They could hear each other now that they weren’t directly below the speakers, but that didn’t stop Raleigh from whispering it into Chuck’s ear. 

“I think we were at you dancing with a hard on and me trying to keep up.”

Raleigh shrugged with a wicked smile, “What can I say? I enjoy dancing. Always have. Gets me going.” He slotted his hips against Chuck’s their thighs offset from each other and dropped a hand to Chuck’s hip to guide him. 

Chuck groaned and dropped his head to Raleigh’s shoulder, mumbling “I ain’t complaining mate.”

Raleigh took control as the music shifted and Chuck was riding along to his whims as he began a slow driving grind into each other. Chuck was fully hard and his breathing pattern shortened in length. Raleigh moved quickly spinning them both and pushed Chuck’s back against the wall, turned and pressed his ass to Chuck’s groin, bent over and slid up and down against him. Chuck felt the hard pressure of Raleigh’s ass, the tantalizing thoughts of where this was going soon, and saw the delicious curve of Raleigh’s spine through his shirt plastered to his back. The inputs were so overwhelming- 

“Oh fuck!” His hips pulsing forward on their own against Raleigh’s ass and he wrapped his arms around the man’s torso pulling him in tight and suddenly he was cumming with his mouth open and moaning against Raleigh’s back. He stood there panting heavily and Raleigh reached his hand backward to gently rub through Chuck’s hair. 

He turned around, a small smile playing on his lips, saying, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” kissing Chuck on his cheek. Chuck was on fire with embarrassment. He had just come in his pants like a pre-teen getting his first boner. He leaned heavily against the wall and tried not to think about the rapidly cooling moist spot in his pants, when he looked up and watched Raleigh pick up napkins off the table and shuffle-step back to him, still in time with the music. He didn’t even look like he cared that Chuck had literally just lost it with no warning.

What a silly sod. God, Chuck was already gone on him.

Raleigh gentle as could be opened his pants and wiped him down, then thoroughly claimed his lips, for a mind melting kiss, before turning to dance his way over to the trash can. 

Chuck watching the blonde, still hard, idiot dancing away and felt tug in his chest for the lug and thought...

Maybe dancing could be a new hobby. And wooing Raleigh of course. 

New mission acquired. Raleigh would be the one making a mess of himself next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated and comments all the more so. The original sexual fetish by the letter C was supposed to be Chronophilia featuring Raleigh Becket and Hercules Hansen. If anyone would be interested in that let me know and I might go back and workshop what I have written a bit to get it up to snuff to release it. 
> 
> Next up will be the letter D although I don't know if I can promise weekly, it will be much sooner then the time since that last one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
